This invention relates generally to fluid jet cutting nozzles optionally coupled to abrasive additives for incorporation into the cutting stream and more particularly to a swivel valve for use in connection therewith.
In the past, fluid jet cutting nozzles have been coupled with swiveling devices which will allow various degrees of rotation. Limitations associated with prior art devices include the fact that such swiveling devices tend to add more components, take up more space and add extra weight to a cutting nozzle assembly. When these limitations are taken into consideration, they will often limit the applications in which the cutting nozzle assembly can be used.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.